The Demon Hunter
by Shadow Of A Lost Soul
Summary: Raised by humans since he was a baby, Inuyasha set out to save the human race. When he discovers where he came from and why he is so different. He might even discover the true evil is one of his own blood. INUKag
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok now I know there are other stories out there similar to this but I promise everyone this is nothing like any of them. This is all out of my head. Where my small brain lies. Ok on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but the story is completely mine.

Dedicated to: My Best Friends Alisha, Jodi, and Anna, My brother, my cousins, Rumiko (She wrote Inuyasha she is so cool), and all that reviewed Oh Brother! All of you guys are so awesome thank you.

The Demon Hunter

Chapter 1. How it all began.

It was a night colder then most others, and it seemed to be darker that night also. The only source of light was that of the moon. It was that night that many lives would be changed some for the best and some for the worst. In a cradle made of big black fluffy pillows and, the softest silk ever, laid a baby. This infant unlike any other never cried.

This infant was only two days old yet his silver locks were long. But the strangest thing about this child was his amber eyes. Most people who were brave enough to approach him said that when they looked into his eyes they would be instantly warmed. Like their heart was easing up. They would say things like 'He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' the humans at least. But few said this not many would approach him out of fear.

All but a few demons hated him and wouldn't go near him simply because he is neither human nor demon but both. Most humans feared him and most demons were disgusted by him. The infants mother was human and his father was demon. With life the way it was then it was unheard of that a demon mate with a human or vice versa. Both races were at a war with each other they both hated the other.

The baby's name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha's father was the most powerful demon. He was called Lord Inutaisho among all demons. Though most demons hated humans, Lord Inutaisho had a soft spot for them. Though Lord Inutaisho loved humans a lot, he had once loved a demon who hated them…., and had a son.

Inutaisho's first sons name is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru the next heir to his dad's throne. Though he and his dad looked a lot alike they were completely different. Sesshomaru despised humans with a passion, he also hated Inuyasha and his step mother. He was absolutely against all his father believed in.

Sesshomaru had other reasons for hating Inuyasha though. Not only because he was a Hanyou, but because his father gave Inuyasha all the attention and it was easy to see Inuyasha was his father's favorite. Nobody knew the reason why, he never said. But most assumed it was because Inuyasha was lively and full of emotion. While Sesshomaru was cold, and emotionless.

Sesshomaru thought that the reason his father liked Inuyasha best was because he was half human. He had started to believe that his father loved humans more then his own race. So that is why he hated them.

He had heard from one of the lower class demons that his father was planning on giving Inuyasha his most powerful sword. The sword that Sesshoumaru really wanted. The Tetsaiga. Hearing this Sesshomaru was very angry. 'So his father did like this Half-breed better then him.'

Sesshomaru knew there was only one way that he could still get the sword and that was to kill Inuyasha, his father and that human. He started to think up a plan, a plan that would get his revenge. For his father favoring Inuyasha, for marrying a human, and for loving humans. His plan was to go into play tomorrow night.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

"We must warn them of Sesshomaru's plan." said a voice of someone. "I know now hurry up we must get going." whispered the other voice. "Ok just let me get Naraku." The women said as she walked over and picked up a baby out of a cradle.

"Do you have all the stuff ? Once we tell them you know we will never be allowed to return." The woman holding the baby nodded. "Yes I know." they crept out into the hall and down the stairs.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

Mrs. Taisho sat in a rocking chair rocking her newborn infant to sleep. "Taisho do you think they will hate him for what he is?" Inutaisho sighed this must have been the fiftieth time his wife had asked him this. "Anyone says anything to him and I will personally kill them."

"Well Inuyasha is asleep I'm going to put him in his cradle. Honey you go to bed." Mr.Taisho nodded. Mrs. Taisho laid Inuyasha in his cradle and sat there watching him for a few minutes before she turned around and left. Their room was connected to Inuyasha's room so if he needed anything or cried she could easily get to him.

She laid down in her bed.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHI

The two strangers walked down another set of stairs. "Are you sure we are going the right way." "Yes dear you forget I am Inutaisho's best friend this will not be the first time I go to his room." the lady nodded as they kept walking.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIIHIHIHIHIHHIIHIHHIIIHI

Mrs. Taisho and Mr. Taisho were sleeping soundly when Mr. Taisho heard a noise. His door creaked open. Figuring it was just a maid there to check on Inuyasha, he ignored it. But the noise started to get louder. Inutaisho sat up.

"Why hello father." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "What are you doing here at such a late hour." Sesshomaru walked closer to his father. "Oh I just thought I would take care of some stuff." When he was standing right over his father he pulled out a dagger.

"Huh honey why is Sesshomaru in our room. Mrs. Taisho woke up from all the noise. "Honey go get Inuyasha and run." When Mrs. Taisho looked down to see what her husband was talking about she gasped in fear as her eyes widened.

She immediately did as told and ran toward the room where Inuyasha was. But before she got there she got hit in the back with a dagger. She crawled her way into the room and held her precious baby in her arms.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH

"We're going into the baby's room first. That way we can get to their room faster." The lady nodded as they reached a room. They opened the door. The first thing they saw was Mrs. Taisho laying on the ground holding Inuyasha. "oh no we were too late.! The lady Stranger said as she saw the blood surrounding her lady.

"Go get the baby Sakura and run.!" The stranger walked over to Mrs. Taisho and kneeled down next to her. "My lady we are here to help you. Ok." She nodded "Just take Inuyasha and run, Please he is coming!" The lady nodded as she took Inuyasha and laid Naraku in Mrs. Taisho's arms.

"What are you doing, this is your baby you should take him with you he could die!" The lady shook her head tears falling down his face. "It was said by one of the prophets that he was to bring great evil, so I will spare him for your child." Mrs. Taisho jumped as the door slammed open. "Go hurry he's coming Thank you Thank you for saving my son." The lady looked back one last time as she ran out the door.

Sesshomaru walked into the room. "Who are you and what are you doing in here Sesshomaru asked the other stranger." the stranger pulled out a sword. "I'm here to kill you." Sesshomaru laughed. " aww is that so Mr. Higurashi, you're the one that always hung out with my dad. You also mated with a human. Am I correct?"

"Yeah what of it." Sesshomaru pulled out his sword also. The stranger saw the blood that was dripping off of it he knew that his friend had passed on. "Now I will kill you as I have killed my father." He walked over to Mr. Higurashi and they fought for a long time. Sesshomaru finally killing him.

He turned to Mrs. Taisho and Killed her and Naraku. "So it was easier then I though killing my father, and that Half-breed. At that he left and no one heard anything from him after that. Neither have they heard from Inuyasha until….

AN: Guys I'm kinda in a writers block with Oh Brother! But I will update soon ok. Sorry for the wait. I do not hate Sesshoumaru either it just fit better to make him the evil guy. Please read and review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	2. help where help is needed

An: Here's another chapter hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story so far, But the story is all mine.

**This chapter is dedicated to my brother who inspired me to write this story. THANKS JOEY! (aka:Twinkie)**

Demon Hunter

Chapter 1. The Beginning

A woman ran frantically through the woods. She knew if she didn't move fast she might get caught and killed. As she ran she held the tight bundle she was holding close to her body. She must do her best to keep the baby from crying. She knew if he cried someone would surely catch them.

It was all she could do to keep running now. She knew if she did get caught, that escaping was near to impossible. She had been running for what seemed like hours. It probably had been.

As she kept running it started to rain. She looked around quickly for some shelter she had to find it quick or the baby would get sick. She walked a little further when she saw a giant tree. Exhausted beyond belief she used all the rest of her strength to walk to the tree. When she got there she fell to the ground. Grabbing the bundle she pulled it closer to herself to keep the baby warm. Then she fell unconscious. Praying her husband was out looking for them.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

She awoke to the sounds of voices whispering to each other. She pretended to be asleep as she listened. "And where exactly did you find them?"

"I found them lying beside the Goshinboku as I went to find some herbs Kikyou-sama." That is when she remembered she had to get up. She remembered the baby she had to protect it with her life. As she began to get up she winced her back hurt. Probably from all the running she did yesterday.

"Don't worry. You needn't try to get up the baby is fine." Even after hearing those slightly comforting words she didn't care she still tried to get up. She needed to see the baby. "Kaede go get the baby. It seems she isn't going to give up until she sees for herself."

The girl named Kaede nodded as she left. "So why was a woman in your condition out there in the woods, no telling what could happen with a newborn baby no less?"

The woman who was being questioned sighed. "I can't tell you." The woman she thought to be Kikyou just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a pot and started stirring its contents.

"Well if you can't tell me that then maybe you could tell me your name?"

"My name is Setsuki Higurashi." After saying her name they sat there in silence for a couple of seconds until Kaede returned. She walked over to Setsuki and handed her the baby.

"May I ask you a question?'' Kaede asked politely as she stared at the baby. Setsuki who was checking the baby for any injuries looked up at Kaede.

"Sure though I can't promise I can answer it." Kaede reached up and touched the baby's head. "What is his name?" Setsuki looked down at the baby in her arms trying to decide whether she should tell her that much information or not. Deciding she could at least tell them that much information because after all they did help her.

"The baby's name is Inuyasha." As soon as Kaede said his name Kikyou quit stirring the stuff in the pot. '_It can't be the Hanyou prince could it? No it couldn't be it was said he was killed last night.'_ Kikyou thought to herself. That's when she decided she would ask a question.

"I sense this child is a Hanyou am I correct?'' Setsuki's eyes widened after hearing Kikyou's question. '_How could this woman know that?' _As if Kikyou had read her mind she answered. "I am a miko that is how I can tell that he is a Hanyou." Setsuki had started to shake more nervous then ever now.

'_What if she had figured out that he is the Hanyou prince!' _

"Yes he is a Hanyou but please do not tell anyone!" Kikyou just nodded as she poured the stuff she was stirring into some kind of container. She handed it to Setsuki. "Here feed it to the child he must be very hungry." Setsuki thanked her and took the bottle. deciding it was safe she fed it to the baby.

"Kaede go get some rice and vegetables from the village, so I can prepare a meal for our guest." Kaede nodded and left. She returned about an hour later with a heaping pile of vegetables and a big bag of rice. She took all the stuff and laid it down on the table.

Kikyou immediately set to work first washing the vegetables then setting to cook the rice. Setsuki who was just sitting there thinking to herself was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard something fall. She looked up to see Kikyou sigh as she bent down to pick up the abused food.

Setsuki seeing this started to get up. Wincing she walked her way over to Kikyou and helped her pick up the vegetables. As soon as both of them collected the vegetables Kikyou washed them again. "Here I will help." Setsuki said as she got a knife off the little rack and started to chop the vegetables.

Kikyou would look over at Setsuki every few minutes to see her wince. She knew how much pain she was going through but she also knew it would not help to say anything. It wasn't hard to tell that she was hard headed. So instead of saying anything she handed her a cup filled with some kind of stinky green concoction. Setsuki stared at it questionably.

"Don't worry its not poison or anything, just something to help the pain." Setsuki nodded and took a sip her face scrunching up. "Yuck what is this stuff? it tastes so bad!" Kikyou who was stirring the rice just laughed.

" Oh just a little sleeping potion. I'm sorry I tricked you but I had to give it to you or else your body would never get any rest. With no rest it could be dangerous for both you and your baby." Setsuki dropped the cup which shattered into a million tiny pieces.

" How d-did you..." Setsuki hadn't had enough time to finish what she was going to say as she fell unconscious. After picking up the broken cup, Kikyou called for Kaede to help her put Setsuki into her bed. Together they used their Miko powers to lift her up and lay her down.

"Sister how could over working herself hurt the baby when the baby is sleeping nicely in the other room?" Kikyou who had returned to cooking looked at Kaede. "Because she is pregnant with another Hanyou." Kaede nodded.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Nine months later**

"Push Push you can't give up. Come on it's almost there. Come on one more big push and we'll be done." Kaede sat there holding Setsuki's hand as she gave labor. Kikyou was the one delivering the baby. "eeeeeyyyyyaaaaahhhh 'pant pant' I can't push any more."

"Come on one more time." Setsuki's face scrunched up as she pushed again. "its here you can rest. It's a baby girl." Setsuki smiled the pain soon forgotten. "may I hold her?" After cutting the umbilical cord, Kikyou handed the baby to one of the village women who had volunteered to help with the baby.

"After we get her cleaned up." (an: Ok I know Kikyou is a little ooc but I figure maybe she would have been like this if she hadn't protected the jewel and hadn't met Inuyasha.) One of the village women was tending to Inuyasha as another was tending to the newborn.

The one that had Inuyasha was feeding him and the one who had the baby girl was filling a bowl with water to wash off the newborn. "So what are you going to name her?" asked Kaede. "hmm I'm not sure maybe you can help me." Kaede smiled. "I would really like that."

"well maybe Akiko or Sakura or Naomi?" Kaede laughed. "Those are some pretty odd names." Setsuki smiled. "What do you think would be a good name?" Kaede put a finger to her chin to think.

"I don't really know but the prettiest name I know is Kagome." Setsuki's face brightened up after hearing the name. "I love it! Thank you Kaede. That is what I will call her. My little Kagome."

Soon after they finished their conversation on what they were going to name the baby, the village woman that has cleaned her up handed her to Setsuki. "Awe she is so beautiful!" exclaimed Kaede. Setsuki just sat there saying nothing. "where is Inuyasha?" The village woman that was holding Inuyasha spoke.

"I am m'lady. Would you like me to bring him to you?" Setsuki looked away from her baby for the first time. "Yes would you please I would like him to see the baby." The woman who was holding him did as told and handed him over to Setsuki. (She was holding one on each arm.)

Looking down at the two babies in her arms she smiled. Even though Inuyasha was not one of her own she loved him like he was. It a way it kind of made up for her first born. Though she did not regret the choice she had made.

As she held the two infants she noticed that Kagome was reaching over to Inuyasha so she scooted Kagome over so that she could reach him. After she did so Kagome touched Inuyasha's ears and giggled as good as a infant could.

That is how they met each other and soon that I how they forgot...

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Three years later**

Inuyasha was running around as a little Kagome who could barely walk followed. "Inuyasha slow down you know that Kagome can't run as fast as you." Inuyasha sighed. "But mommy." Setsuki who was folding towels suddenly started to cough.

"Inu-cough-yasha cough cough Please cough go get kae-cough-de!" Inuyasha alarmed and afraid ran out of the hut that the villagers had built for them as fast as his feet could carry him.

When he got to keade's hut he ran in screaming her name. "Kaede Kaede Mommy is sick please help her." Kaede had know this was going to happen she had sensed that Setsuki was sick when she first met her but Kikyou had told her not to say anything.

"Ok Inuyasha I am going." Kaede followed Inuyasha to the hut. When Kaede got there she looked over Setsuki. "Here this will help with the cough." She said as she took out some bottle of herbs an d handed them to her. After she took a drink she called Inuyasha over.

He walked over to her and she grabbed him and hugged him. "Thank you My little boy." She whispered in his ear. Inuyasha had tears in his eyes he knew his mommy was sick and he wanted her to get better.

Kaede bent down to where she looked Inuyasha in the face. "Inuyasha can you do me a favor and help me out by taking care of Kagome for me?" Inuyasha nodded and walked over to her and picked her up.

Setsuki smiled at the sight. "Kaede I have to talk to you but I do not want Inuyasha to hear." Kaede nodded understanding. "Inuyasha could you go into the other room for a minute?" Inuyasha hesitated but in the end he left.

"As you can tell I am very sick I can't take care of two kids at once." Kaede nodded again. "So could you take care of Inuyasha for me?" Setsuki was now crying she didn't want to give up Inuyasha. She knew she had to she didn't have the strength to take care of both of them.

"Yes I will raise him to my best ability. "Setsuki smiled and wiped her tears away thank you, thank you so much." And she reached up and hugged Kaede.

AN: Well I hope everyone enjoyed and please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


End file.
